


Mine

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: "Are you stealing my clothes now?"





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little idea from this post: https://theianitor.tumblr.com/post/159799951767/according-to-lotus-f1-team-no-one-else-dresses

"Are you stealing my clothes now?"

Sebastian turns around at the sound of the teasing voice and grins at Kimi. "Maybe?"

Kimi scrutinises him for a moment and smiles. "That is mine. It looks way too baggy on you."

Sebastian flushes and moves away from his car to come over to him. "So?"

"So it's mine." Kimi repeats, his eyes amused.

"Okay so it's yours. Do you want it back right this instant?" Sebastian asks, a smirk on his lips as he lifts the bottom of the shirt teasingly.

Kimi follows his movements and shakes his head, looking at Sebastian. "Keep it."

"Really?" Sebastian asks, a playful smile still on his face. "Why?"

"It looks good on you." Kimi answers, moving closer and placing his hands on Sebastian's hips to whisper in his ear. "And everyone knows you're mine wearing it."

Sebastian goes still under his hands and Kimi moves away, smirking to himself as he feels Sebastian's gaze bore into his neck as he turns and leaves the garage.


End file.
